lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Man Gods
yen_flat_med.jpg|linktext=Yen Fang Sigmar avatar.jpg|linktext=Sigmar warrior.jpg|linktext=Jesus The Man Gods were the three Mortals who were born on Earth, and through different means all grew to be worshiped as gods. Each of these men would shape large areas, and the nations that they lived amongst forever. Their main legacies are the religions that they left behind which constitute over 40% of the Human population of the world. The Man Gods were the creation and design of the Noble Titans but the actual design was far less then what it ended up being. In the beggining the Titans wanted to uplift one person in the form of Jesus of whom they would use to control the population of Earth and reastablish the control of the Titans on the planet. But centuries before Jesus was to be uplifted the Titans were caught in the open when some of their members uplifted first Yen Fang of Cathay of whom would form the modern day Cathay and create a situation where he outlived Jesus, and Sigmar. Following the uplifting of Yen Fang Sigmar was uplifted in Europe and it was in Sigmar that the entire foundation of The Empire would begin alongside the ending of the Trolloc domination of Europe. The Gods The Three Gods were Sigmar, of The Empire , Yen Fang of Cathay , and Jesus of Nehekhara . These men would united armies behind them and rid their respective lands of evil. Upon their deaths all of them would become the focal point of major religions. Sigmar Main Article : Sigmar, Sigmar Worship ' Sigmar '''was a german peasent that grew up in a time of great destruction in Central Germany, and would come to liberate the entire region and in the end found The Empire. ''Sigmar is one of theMan Gods created by the Titan Ares in his image, and he is the inspiration for Emperor Worship which constitutes support from the majority of Central Europeans, and is the state religion of The Empire. Born in Western Prussia this poor peasent was thrust into the limelight after he led the masterful defence of his village against the rampaging horde of Trollocs that attacked it. After this victory he would mass a large army and go throughout Germany uniting most of the region into the banner of The Empire, with only the Kingdom of Bavaria holding out. Sigmar now the Emperor would be forced to defend the Empire against the first of the Andal Chaos invasions. During this conflict he would lose his brother, and his wife due to treachery and the cowerdess of humanity. With their deaths he was heartbroken and thus begin to cotimplate sadness and interspection on a constant basis causing his "father" Ares to return one last time for him. Ares would beg Sigmar to return to the path of destroying the enemies of Order and to uplift the humans of the forest, but Ares found Sigmar in a dark place and basically gave up on his son causing Sigmar to fall even deeper into darkness. It was during this darkeness that Sigmar begin reading books on the east, and the lands of Chaos and came to realize what his father had always wanted him to do. Realizing this Sigmar would swiftly over a year organize as many things within The Empire as he possibly could and then he abrubtly left the lands of his people to the east where he hoped to find Chaos and destroy it. He was obviously unsussecful as Chaos lives, but whatever damage the Man God did must have been incredible because the period of Black Crusades was halted dramatically for nearly a century. Yen Fang Main Article : Yen Fang Yen Fang was the son of two poor Han peasents, and this changed when he was uplifted by the Noble Titans in order to stabalize the situation in Cathay and hopefully turn the region to the forces of nobility. Yen Fang rose in Cathay during a particular violent invasion from the Charr, and from this invasion he would transform the stagnating Cathay into the most powerful Empire on the continent. Yen Fang would be somewhat defined by the fact that unlike the other Man Gods he became involved romantically with women, and during these romances he fathered many children of which the present day descendents have become the leaders of the Empire of Cathay. The Charr usually attacked every once in awhile but this attack was especially violent and chaotic. When Yen Fand came he used his powerful Magi abilities to rally the Han of the region to rally behind him and battle back the Charr. It was at the final battle of the war he killed the greatest Charr of the enemy force, and the center of the Charr religion in Heertur. This death broke the moral of the Charr and has led to a less violent attitude between the two sides, and a general monolpoly of power to the Cathayan side. Following the destruction of the forces of Charr Yen Fang would lead his forces on a conquest of what would become the modern state of Cathay, and there in he would leave his everlasting mark on the Empire. His reign would last for nearly two hundred years thus making him by far the most long living of the Man Gods, and from his death he would lead to the creation of Confusionism, and the subsequent rise of the Emperors of Cathay of whom have been constantly formed from the descendents of Yen Fang. He is the centerpiece of Confusionism. Jesus Main Article : Jesus, Christianity Jesus Christ of Syria is the diety of theChristian religion and remembered as one of the three Man Gods. The son of a poor family his life would be the centerpiece of Christiantity and in one of his greatest works outside of the his leadership he wrote the Bible which is believed byTek to be the most numerous book in existence on the planet, and his religion is the most worshipped of all the Human religions. Born in Syria of Nehekhara he rallied a demoralized and corupted Empire of Nehekhara and allowed them to become the most powerful Empire in the world as they are now. Before he did this he crafted the twelve deciples of whome formed the backbone of each of the future provinces, and of whome two still live. With his twelve commanders he built a powerbase throughout Nehekhara and although in Syria he was besieged constantly the evil leader of Nehekhara at the time did not notice as the rest of the Empire fell to his deciples, and as he led his massive army against Jesus he heard news that the capital had fallen to Peter at the head of an army even larger then his own. With the twelve deciples now heading towards him the corupt Hervius would challenge Jesus to a duel and he would be utterly obliterated and with his death Jesus became the new Sultan. Jesus Christ would meet his end following a betrayal by the royalty of Lahmia which had been tricked by the Dark Prince Nagash into luring Jesus into Lahmia for what they believed to be capture, but in fact Nagash wished to destroy Jesus. Category:Man Gods Category:A.D. Category:B.C. Category:Empire Worship Category:Confusism Category:Christianity Category:Gods